turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ussmak
Murder victim? I don't know about that one. Those Stalinist gulags did pretty fair duty as death camps, but he wasn't put up in front of a firing wall or thrown into a gas chamber, he died from having worked too hard. We really could use some more cause of death subcats. Speaking of which, when we put someone into a cause of death subcat, should we remove them from the general list of deceased characters? We do that with most of the other character super-categories: religion, family, nationality, et cetera. (Wow--I think I just quoted a tag line from that new movie about the Russian spy.) Turtle Fan 09:08, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :I wish I remembered what the hell I was talking about. Turtle Fan 05:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I think leaving them in both categories is fine. They are deceased, and here's how. I called all people who died in camps murder victims, based on the idea that usually people die in POW camps because (1) the people running the camps are somehow being negligent or (2) the people running the camps conciously work their prisoners to death. It's a subjective call, I admit. We probably should list characters by natural causes, but I'd like to be specfic, e.g. "Category:Heart Attack Victims" or "Stroke Victims". TR 19:08, 11 February 2007 (UTC) We do that we'll get a bunch with one or two apiece. It will be unwieldy. I'd say "Died of Natural Causes" and "Killed in an Accident" would suffice. I wonder which Nellie would be. Turtle Fan 23:50, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Three years later (Is it just me or was life simpler then? Thinking about it is hitting me with a wave of nostalgia, though I don't remember having thought "Wow, life is simple and easy and pleasant and just a wonderful dream.") our Causes of Death categories are much finer. Also, we have new standards for who's a murder victim that really don't seem to apply. Shall we reexamine the question? Ussmak died of a combination of starvation and exhaustion. We have categories for neither; think we should? Could we support them? Turtle Fan 05:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Individually,no, but we do have a number of people between WW and DoI who were worked to death in camps, so perhaps a broader category for those who died in POW or prison camps, excluding victims of genocide. I'm sure we can come up with language that's more concise and appropriate. TR 17:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :A bunch from Derlavai, too, not that we have articles on any of them, I don't think. :"Died in Prison?" That's a little broad but we could note the exception of death camps in the description. Turtle Fan 23:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Need to distinguish those who died from natural causes while serving their sentence from those worked to death. I can't think of any, off hand, from the books but plenty in RL. ML4E 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC)